Forever My Love
by Joker'sMayhem
Summary: A short love story that takes place around the 1940's, about a man named Eddy and a girl named May.


Eddy sat in his swivel chair and scooted up to his desk full of papers, pens, beakers, and test tubes. The chair was much too small for him, as every chair was. His knees were bent awkwardly up to his stomach because of his long skinny legs. His spider-like boney fingers grabbed a pencil and a notepad. He started scribbling down equations and formulas.

Eddy was an awkward man. His height reached an unbelievable 6' 11'' tall and he was incredibly skinny. Eddy wasn't a bad looking, nor was he extremely handsome. His electric blue eyes were his most striking feature; an astonishing blue hue with a nearly black outline making them stand out even more. The black circles under his eyes were so dark it looked like he had rubbed the ink from his pen right under his lids. His hair nearly matching his darkened lids were as black as a raven's feathers and was always neatly combed in place. His pale skin contrasted his jet black hair, giving him a ghostly appearance. Being so skinny, all Eddy's features were amplified, giving him a defined jaw line and high cheek bones. Eddy usually wore blue jeans, and a white dress shirt, with a stain covered apron. He always had goggles hanging around his neck, and kept a doctors mask and cap in his pocket for when he would experiment on new medical concoctions. Though his appearance was dark and somewhat daunting, he was a kind soul; with the only intention of making people happy. That is why he decided to work in a hospital. His job was to create new medicines for illnesses. Eddy was a very smart man and almost every one of his medicines worked. Eddy was lonely though, all he wanted was someone to love, and be loved in return. He had no family, and few friends. People tended to be afraid of the tall ghostly looking man. The staff at the hospital were the closest thing he had to a family which none, of course, were very close to him.

One day, Eddy received the news that there was a new nurse working at the hospital. She was young, and just starting out. Being the gentleman he was Eddy had wanted to greet the new girl, so he left his cozy office and started out for the nurses' quarters down by the main entrance of the hospital. As he turned the corner, his knees almost gave out at the sight before him. A young girl was sitting in a wooden chair, tipping it backwards with her feet on the desk in front of her. She was sketching on a piece of paper, not yet noticing Eddy's presence. Eddy's eyes glazed over and he took in her features. She had stunning green eyes, just as green and his were blue. Her dark brown hair cascaded all the way down to her stomach; bangs brushing her long eyelashes. A small smile was tugging at her pink lips as she dreamily doodled on her paper. She was small, probably only 5' 4'' or 5' 5'' with a cute little frame. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Take a photo it will last longer" One of the nurses playfully snickered to him. Eddy swallowed the lump in his throat and worked up the courage to say hello to her. He walked up to her with long, quiet strides.

"U-um, excuse me" He tapped her shoulder. Being utterly surprised the girl jumped, causing the tipped chair to slide out from the floor. She fell with a hard _**thud**_. She sat up quickly, rubbing her sore head.

"Ow..." She mumbled.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" Eddy cried, extending his hand for her to take. She took his offer, placing her small delicate hand into his large pale one. He hoisted her up, apologizing over and over.

"Let me get these for you" He bent down and picked up her papers and pencil. She smiled at his kindness.

"No need to apologize, it was an accident" Her voice was as smooth as velvet. Eddy stood straight up, handing her the drawings. She gawked at his height, but quickly got over it.

"Thank you very much..." She paused at squinted at his nametag. "Eddy!" She giggled. Eddy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"You're very welcome umm..." He looked at her shirt, but there was no nametag. She laughed.

"My name is May" He smiled brightly, thinking her name was lovely.

"That's a very lovely name!" His eyes slightly widened; he didn't mean to say that out loud. May's cheeks turned a deep red.

"T-thank you" She said as she looked down at her feet.

"I've got to get back to my work, but I hope to see you around May." Eddy smiled down at her. She looked up, still a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"You too Eddy"

And so they did. They were actually together all the time, taking overtime shifts at night just so they could see each other more. They were labeled as 'The cutest thing around' by all of the other staff. Soon enough, Eddy had asked May to be his, and she happily said yes. They were an odd couple, but nonetheless very happy.

Months later

Eddy gave May a sad look as she coughed into her sleeve for the hundredth time that day. May noticed and gave him reassuring smile.

"Eddy, it is just a cough, I'm fine"

"You've been coughing all week and it has been getting worse" He said seriously. May put her hand on his knee.

"I'll take some cough medicine tonight and I'll be just fine in the morning" Her eyes squinted up while she smiled her famous smile that made Eddy's heart melt every time. He nodded his head, still unsure. He did not like to see her sick, even if it was only a small cough.

The next day, May had walked into work looking slightly paler than the day before, and her cough had not subsided. She had told Eddy that it was only a mere cold, and not to fret over it.

But Eddy did. He was worried that May's condition was progressively getting worse. She was looking more tired, and she was less bubbly than usual. May had walked into work a few days later looking absolutely exhausted.

"Honey, did you get any sleep last night?" Eddy asked, concern etching every feature of his face. She shook her head.

"Not much, my cough was keeping me up most of the night" She coughed into her elbow. Eddy frowned and put a cold hand to her forehead. He gasped, horrified.

"You have a fever! You shouldn't be at work; you should be at home resting." He took her hands in his. I'll go tell our boss of your condition and I'll take you home. May was in no state to argue, and let Eddy take her back home. Their boss had given Eddy the rest of the day off as well, seeing as he was so worried for his love. He stayed by her side all day, getting her whatever she needed. When nighttime hit, Eddy had fallen asleep sitting in a hard wooden chair by her bedside. May woke him up not too long after.

"Eddy, my dear, you really should go home and sleep." It took some convincing until Eddy finally agreed to go home and get his rest as well.

"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to call me." May chuckled.

"I think I'll be fine for the night" He took her cheek in his hand and gave her a small kiss goodbye.

The next morning Eddy had gotten up early and went to May's house to check on how she was feeling. He noticed she was still asleep as he entered her room so he quietly tiptoed to her bedside and sat in the wooden chair he had left there the day before. He saw that her hair and pillow were soaked from the previous night's fever. Eddy had put the back of his hand on May's flushed cheeks; her fever had subsided, but she was still extremely warm. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly seeing Eddy's face. He tried to return the smile, but it fell not long after. Seeing May in this condition made his heart sink as a cough harshly racked her body.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital, May" He said sadly. May sighed, and nodded. She lifted her covers, and shakily stepped down onto the floor. Her legs almost immediately collapsed from under her, but Eddy close by her side caught her. He picked her up and carried her to his vehicle, driving them both to the hospital. Eddy checked May in, making sure she got the nicest room available. May was exhausted, and instantly fell asleep in the hospital bed. He brushed her soft hair away from her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Eddy walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He placed his goggles over his eyes, and took his doctor's from his pocket, slipping it over his dark hair. He was determined to make a remedy that would help May get better. Through the week, Eddy had been concocting medicines for her to try, and none were working; May was become more ill.

As Eddy was at work in his office one night, a nurse came in interrupting his work. He was tired from staying up almost every night with May, and iteratively looked at the nurse.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice was muffled from his doctor's mask.

"May would like to see you." She seemed somewhat melancholy. Without replying, he removed his goggles and mask, and with quick strides he made his way down the hall to May's room. He opened the door to see May much paler than usual. Her eyes were sunken in, and her small and frail body was even tinier than usual. Her illness was taking its toll. He pulled up a chair and sat as close to her as he could. She smiled weakly, reaching out for him. He took her hands in his, and kissed her fingertips. May took one of her hands out of his grasp and placed it on his cheek.

"I-I I love you Eddy" She whispered. Eddy's blue eyes were glassy, and began to brim with tears.

"I love you too" He replied trying to hold back the tears; placing his hand over hers. May slowly leaned back into her pillow. Gazing up from her bed she met eyes with Eddy once more, she managed the strength to smile. With all of his might he smiled back at May, holding her dainty hand tighter. Her beautiful green eyes once vibrant and full of life now became dull; her eyes closed. Her grip now went from weak to limp. Eddy closed his eyes, letting the tears fall silently down his cheeks. Eddy let go over her hand that was placed on his cheek and held it gently between his fingers. He slipped a beautiful golden ring onto her finger. Eddy had been planning to propose to his love for months, and was going to ask her after she had gotten better. On the inside, was engraved 'forever my love'


End file.
